Gathering Darkness: Rebirth of the Enchantress
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: A war across the Multiverse is approaching, and those fighting this war are preparing their forces. Believing her ideal with the Enchantress is behind her, June Moon, and her Earth are in the crosshairs of a malevolent entity intent on resurrecting the Enchantress.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Suicide Squad

This is part of a series of one shots I'm going to be making and posting, all of them tying in to events taking place in my story The Redeemer.

* * *

Gathering Darkness:

Rebirth of the Enchantress

**On 'an' Extended Universe**

**Succubus and Incubus, demons whom prey upon the desires of the opposite sex. Millenia ago, these creatures were worshipped as gods. So great was this worship, that they became deluded by their power, they came to see themselves as gods, the creators of the new world. But unlike the beings from Olympus, whom sought to shape the world, the gods of the old worlds sought to destroy it.**

**Succubus and Incubus, the Enchantress and the Enchanter. Their power derived from magic, but they were still beings that required physical form. In this lay their weakness, a weakness those whom did not believe in their power exploited. They were betrayed by those they expected to worship them, those they enslaved, but they could not destroy them. So both the Enchantress and her brother were imprisoned within totems, and left for time to forget.**

**That was until a young and inexperienced Archaeologist, seeking discovery and adventure, found their cave. Out of curiosity she opened Enchantress's totem, and was possessed by her. Thus the Enchantress was returned to the modern world, to once again try to destroy it.**

**But her plans were thwarted, by a lesser evil. But evil all the same.**

**Evil, darkness, only light can quell it. The fire is dead, there is no other good left, in the Suicide Squad.**

* * *

Belle Reve-Days after 'The Enchantress' incident

He had first been seen walking in the corridors, between records and equipment storage. Amanda read the reports, the prison staff dropped them on her desk every few days. The prison was a frightening place, it housed some of the deadliest people in the world. Monsters and maniacs, it was easy for people to say that there would be ghosts in the prison. A ghost is precisely what Amanda thought it was, a trick of the shadows, as well as the staffs own fear.

Then she saw it herself.

She had been walking down the corridors, to make herself seen. Every so often, she wanted to remind the Squad that she was watching them, that she was the one in charge. Sometimes operatives forgot the bombs in their necks, more fear tactics would be required. She was the warden of the prison, their judge and their executioner. Though they had saved the world, Amanda had no delusions, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc and Harley Quinn, every one of them were monsters that needed to be contained, and put to use when the time called for it. Amanda had become very familiar with monsters, and they didn't frighten her.

What she saw in the corridors was no monster. At first Amanda thought it was a trick of the shadows, but it wasn't. It was the shadows, a mass of darkness that walked the corridors like her. She was no longer the most feared in the prison, the darkness was. Whatever it was, it looked like a man, a man in armour.

"We need extra security...yes I understand Mr President...very well, I would be prudent in reminding you that these are dangerous individuals, some like Quinn and Harkness have resourceful friends...I can't confirm if the location is compromised, but I believe it is good to be prepared for every eventuality!"

Rick Flag stood patiently, waiting for Waller to finish on the phone. He had no idea why he had been called into her office. Flag had been off base for a few days, seeing to June's recuperation, and overseeing Lawton's visits to his daughter. In the short time he had known Waller, he had never known her to be frightened, cautious yes, but not frightened. There was something in her eyes that Flag had seen in the eyes of most soldiers in combat, fear.

"Thank you Mr President," Waller put the phone down, the fury returning to her face. "That's a no go on extra security."

"Does Quinn know that the Joker may still be alive?" Rick asked.

"No, and I want to keep it that way, but that isn't why I've requested extra security," Waller said.

"What is it for then?"

"Read that," she motioned to the file on her desk.

Flag picked up the folder, taking out the numerous pictures and accounts in it. The pictures showed the darkness, the slight silhouette of a person, the eyes that could be mistaken as lights. He skimmed over the accounts, noting only people's belief they were being followed and for some, the heaviness, and sometimes sick feelings in their guts. Then there was the cold, as if all the joy was being drained from them, and they were suddenly reminded of every time they felt bad. Rick stared at the clearest picture that could be found. It was dark, but there was the outline of an armoured helmet, antenna/horns extended upwards, as well as past the head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing we can clearly identify right now, there may be two possible experts we can pursue, a magician and performer in Las Vegas, and a British man," Waller said.

"I can see if I can find them," Rick said.

"Do that as soon as you can Flag, there's a reason this thing has started to appear in Belle Reve!"

Rick nodded his head, before he walked out of the room. When he got out of the prison, he took out his phone and called June. The recently possessed, now freed Archaeologist was staying with him, looking through possible restaurants they could order from.

"Are you okay June?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking up on me," June said, but still smiled for her boyfriend's protective nature.

"I just worry, it took a lot to keep Waller from keeping you here," Rick said.

"She wouldn't have had any grounds to put me there."

"That hasn't stopped her before," Rick said.

"How can she get away with all of this?" June asked.

"She's a government agent, and her actions happen to achieve some positives, the world has kept spinning. Look June, I'll probably be back late so, eat without me. But I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Rick explained.

"Before you go Rick, he called again," June said.

Rick rubbed his eyebrows, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to..."

"Rick, the man is your father, I've been patient with you, why do you have such a problem with him?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home, I promise," he said, before hanging up.

June put the phone down and shook her head. Their relationship had started with such passion, he the protector, her the sassy woman who taught him to smile. Clearly Rick Flagg senior hadn't been a good father. Her Rick never wanted to speak to him again, and she had no idea why, because of what was the one part of his life he hadn't told her about. June returned to her bathroom, looking at the kit on the counter, for the fifth time that day. She looked at the positive mark on it, and then rubbed her belly.

"I know this Rick Flag will be a better father," she said.

She spent most of her time looking for a new job. There was a promising one with a Dr Minerva, she had funding at least, but June wasn't used to a partner.

_**"Hello!"**_

Suddenly, June felt it, a presence in the room. She stepped away from her computer, and slowly, terrified, turned to the shadow in the corner of the room. Slowly he walked towards her, looking down at her, his eyes black and empty. He didn't take in her fear, he showed no kind of reaction to it, not enjoyment or any sense of achievement. He was simply terrifying, and that was it. From his own darkness he produced the Totem, the very totem that ruined June's life.

"No," she said, shaking her head and backing away. "Impossible, it was destroyed!"

She ran to the bedroom, pulling open Rick's drawer and taking out his spare pistol. Expecting the shadow to be behind her, she raised the gun, and pulled back the safety. Her hands were shaking, but inside, June was remembering everything Rick taught her about using a gun. She held it with both hands as she walked forward, out of the bedroom and into the lounge. The darkness, whatever he was, was gone.

June felt her heart jump as the phone suddenly rang. She immediately ran to it and picked it up.

"Rick," she whispered, hoping it would be him.

_**"Her heart was indeed destroyed, in 'this' universe!"**_

Fingers touched her bare shoulders, and June shivered. The phone was thrown from her grip. She turned, pointing the gun towards the intruder. He raised his finger, simply tapping the tip of the barrel. Black marks spread across the gun, before it crumbled to pieces in June's hand. She looked up at the creature, more terrified than she had ever been. He was still holding the Enchantress's totem, when reached into her chest. She felt his fingers touch her heart.

Then she felt nothing.

She looked up at the ceiling, shocked.

'How am I still alive?' she wondered.

_**"Your soul remains June Moon, but not for long," **_the creature said.

'I don't understand.'

He ripped open the totem, revealing the pumping heart of the Enchantress. But whilst his touch had before, decayed the gun, now it was rejuvenating the heart. It beat faster, looked healthier, and more like what you'd expect the heart to look like. He ripped away June's clothing, and plunged the heart into her chest.

'No, no, no, please no,' June begged, trying to move.

She couldn't, her body wouldn't move, but she was completely aware of every minute thing that was happening. He wasn't examining her body, he never touched it. It wasn't violation, it was still murder, replacing her life with another's.

'Why did you do this to me?'

_**"A war is coming, armies and generals are needed, she'll give me both. To make it in this cruel and evil way however is simply because...I am!"**_

Glowing runes appeared across her skin as it became pale. Her hair darkened, and her body began to shake. The hole on her chest began to seal as her arteries and veins fused with the Enchantress's heart. A red heart tattoo formed on her chest, and the green markings formed a network of tattoos.

_**"Sadness for your fate, hatred for your fate, feel it, the regret, the want for what could have been."**_

_"Do you Richard Rogers Flag, take June Moone to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do!"_

_She felt her lips touch her, felt the envy that all in the room felt for her. The fabric of his tux as she gripped his back tightly, his hands through her hair, the passion in his kiss._

_The pain and joy as she gave birth to Rick Flag the third._

_The arguments, and the tests that made them stronger through years of marriage. All they could have had._

'Rick,' June thought her last thought.

The last tears fell from June Moone's eyes, as a green shroud of energy flowed around her body. Gold totems appeared on her shoulders, and a headdress around her hair. Within the centre of the gold helmet was a glowing blue light. Life returned to the eyes, the new eyes of the Enchantress. She looked at her delicate hands, literally covered in the old magic she had once used to bring society to its knees. The witches lips curled into a smile as she looked upon the darkness.

_"I am reborn, why?" _she asked, speaking her people's ancient and forgotten language.

_**"You will be part of my council, a war is coming, and you will lead this front of it," **_the darkness explained.

Enchantress looked upon the darkness, seeing the true face of evil. More powerful than herself, perhaps even more powerful than the dark god in space. She bowed, gracefully, as if dancing, her body nearly constantly moving. Then, in both a cloud of darkness, and a swirl of her magic, they disappeared.

_"I will build you a great machine, to both repel the coming invaders, and decimate the world."_

_**"The world must be intact, its people must live, an army must keep order."**_

_"Oh I know exactly where to get an army!"_

Belle Reve

The alarms were blaring, most had expected it to be the Joker helping Harley to escape. But it wasn't, it was something worse than the Joker. It had started in the cell of each Squad member. Waller made her way out of her office, holding a pad with the bomb controls and her radio.

"What the hell's going on?" she demanded.

"The prisoners ma'am, they suddenly began screaming, even Quinn was in agony, and this time she wasn't laughing about it...OH MY GOD AAAGH!" the man screamed, the last thing Waller heard was the roar of some kind of monster.

She ran with the armed reinforcements to the prison cells. Upon opening the door, she found numerous dead bodies had coated the corridors. At the end of the corridor, one man was screaming as he was dragged around the corner. Waller pointed to her men to move ahead of her, the shield if she was attacked. They moved with their rifles at the ready, all of them in heavier gear than the guards had.

Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted off of the wall, into Waller's leg. She fell to the ground, watching as her men fired their guns. A grey scaled mass ran into them, throwing some across the room, and others into his mouth. When he turned to face Waller, she could see that it was Killer Croc. Only his scaled has turned grey, eyes black, and he was much bigger than he was before, his muscles bulging, a tail extending from his spine. Waller leant on the wall for support, a line of men forming in front of her.

One by one they were kneecapped, their shooter ricocheting his rounds off of the walls. Deadshot stepped out of the corner, wearing his white mask. The rest of his padded armour however was black, even the usually red scope on his eye had turned black. From his exposed fingers, Waller saw the man's skin had also been turned grey.

"I feel so much better, like I could punch through the walls," Killer Croc grinned as the wall crumbled when he punched it. "What do you know, I can!"

"I don't care, I don't care about anything," Deadshot said.

He suddenly raised his arms, shooting the customised guns on his wrists, hitting the soldiers that tried to raise their weapons.

"I don't care if I die, why should I? My daughter would be better off without me anyway, I was cruel and evil to even think that that girl could live with me, a stone cold, killer!"

"Oh don't be like that mate," an Australian accented voice said.

Harkness walked out of one of the cells, his black boomerangs coated with blood. He was dressed in his clothes, only they were a mixture of red and blacks, as opposed to the blue. His skin had turned grey and his eyes were black and empty. The elevator door opened, and more guards began to exit it. However, Harkness quickly threw one of his boomerangs, blowing up the elevator and the man inside it. He grinned as another boomerang materialised in his hand.

"I've always known what I am, that's probably why it took the darkness less time to turn me."

A woman's scream suddenly echoed through the corridors, followed by mad laughter. Croc and Boomerang both grinned whilst Deadshot huffed.

"Harley's finally seen the darkness, maybe you will too Waller," Harkness said, grabbing her by her hair and dragging her down the corridor.

People walked past the Squad members, and Amanda recognised them as the creatures Enchantress had created. They began dragging the wounded men in the same direction the squad was taking her. Amanda widened her eyes as she entered Harley's cell, the bars were gone, replaced by glowing green energy. This mass of energy looked much like what Amanda had seen during the Enchantress incident. She looked at the mass and saw not one, but four Enchantress's, all of them fuelling the magic with their dance. They collectively turned as people were dragged before them.

Guards, janitors, maintenance and office staff, they were all put before the four. Men and women all terrified as the Enchantresses kissed them. Their eyes were all wide in final shock, before magic swirled around them like smoke. Electricity sparked in the smoke, and when it passed, each Enchantress released the new addition of their army.

_"Welcome Amanda Waller!"_

She was forcibly turned to the fifth Enchantress, this one different, the June Moone whom had had her heart ripped out, the Enchantress of the gathering darkness.

_"Your squad cannot help you now," _ she spoke in her eerie, echoed English.

She walked around the new addition of the Squad. Harley, her skin grey, eyes black, hair tied up into their signature tails and her body covered by red and black leather clothes. Beneath her, terrified, but smiling still, was the Joker.

_"How fitting that he should try to free you from this prison, only to give you a new prison," _Enchantress said, smirking as Harley nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's right, I see it now. I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into Arkham as insane as every inmate there. I mean, what woman in her right mind would fall in love with you?" Harley asked as she approached the Joker, his legs already broken. "You were looking for an accomplice, and I was looking for an excuse to be as cruel, and as sick as I always knew I was. I'm not one of your victims Mistah J, I am your accomplice, the woman just as cruel and evil as you are. It's good to finally not have to pretend that there is a part of me that is good."

_"You know what you have to do," _Enchantress said.

"Harley, baby, you know what you said," the Joker hissed.

"That I would live for you?" Harley asked as a crowbar materialised in her hand. "Remember this Mistah J? That was a fond memory. You wanted me, you wanted me to belong to you, now I'm free!"

She swung the crowbar into Joker's face, knocking his teeth across the floor. Harley laughed as she continually struck Joker's head, hitting him until his skull shattered, and brains spread across the floor.

"What should we do about her?" Harley asked, wiping a piece of the Joker off of her.

Amanda reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. Quickly, she brought up her link to the bombs and ran her finger over each kill switch. One by one, the Squad member's heads blew up.

_"A final act of defiance?" _Enchantress smirked.

The bodies of the squad members twitched, before they suddenly stood up. Slowly, the flesh on their heads grew back. Even Harley's tails, Deadshot's mask and Boomerang's hat grew back. Amanda looked at the squad members, true horror gripping her for the first time in her life.

"How is this possible?" she demanded.

_"There are powers beyond your universe, beyond your reality, that now seek to take it. Did you really think your squad would be enough, that they would not fall to the dark forces, gathering in the Multiverse?" _Enchantress asked, gripping the sides of Waller's head.

Despite what would be her imminent demise, Amanda smiled. She remembered what a certain Billionaire had told her.

'You should shut it down, or my friends and I will do it for you!'

She would die, but her world wouldn't.

Enchantress couldn't tell which of the numerous drones she had created had once been Waller. She joined her sisters, other Enchantresses taken from the multiverse, and poured their magic into the creation of the great machine. Destruction rained down on major military sites, bringing down airliners, forming tsunamis and spreading death and obliteration across the world. The energy went up into the sky, into space, forming a network that could keep anyone out there away.

_"This world is now mine, and I am yours, my master, Onyx!"_

In a black portal Enchantress swayed, appearing in the gap, the world of her master, the great darkness. Onyx, the embodiment of evil, did not smile, or laugh. But it was a victory.

_**"You've done well Enchantress," **_he said.

_"I owe my existence to you, I live to serve," _she said, looking up at the armoured man expectantly.

_**"Now prepare," **_Onyx commanded.

_"Prepare, what for? What could possibly stop us?" _ she asked.

He waved his hand, creating a window that showed only a bat symbol, a bolt of lightning, a trident, a glowing eye, metallic bracelets, and the flutter of a red cloak.

_**"Prepare for war!"**_

* * *

Rick Flagg stood in his house, looked at the blood on the floor. He had already gotten the call that Belle Reve had been destroyed. But he didn't care, a murder had occurred at his house, the woman he loved, butchered and her heart left for him. He sat on the bed, tilted the contents of the bottle down his throat. Destruction was spreading across the world, and there was only so much the costumed heroes of this world could do.

"You're starting to feel it aren't you?" a man asked at the doorway.

Rick raised his head, scowling at the silhouette of the muscular, aged soldier. The man stepped out, revealing his silver hair and beard, a cigar in his mouth. Rick Flagg senior, his father, the man who inspired him to be a soldier.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Rick snarled.

"I'm not here to comfort you son, you know what I taught you."

"The mission comes first."

"Nah, win the fight, then mourn," Flagg said.

"There's no fighting that!"

"The world is bigger than this Rick, there are many worlds, an entire Multiverse," Flagg stated and Rick scoffed.

"I thought you had given up the drinking," he said.

"You can come out now," Flagg said.

Another man walked through the door, and Rick stood up, seeing a ghost. He stood there, alive and well, covered in skull like tattoos, wearing the same vest and jogging pants he wore when he was alive. And just to further the evidence it was him, he lit up his thumb, giving Flagg another light for a new cigar.

"Diablo," Rick gasped. "How?"

"Just before the explosion, something pulled me out, told me that a war was coming, that a great darkness would spread across the Multiverse and that light was needed to face it," Diablo explained.

"Light...is that right, then why come to me, or you for that matter?" Rick asked.

"We don't have to be perfect kid, but we've got a mission," Flagg said.

"The three of us? That's a suicide mission!"

"You're right, it is suicide," Flagg grinned, removing his cigar and snuffing it on the wall.

With that signal, a shining ring appeared behind him and Diablo. It then opened, revealing a portal. Rick looked into the portal and saw people he half recognised. Many of them looked different though. There was a man whose outfit was a similar colour scheme to Deadshot's, though he was a Caucasian man. He wore a black strap over his eye, with a yellow sight attached to it. An old western style belt was wrapped around his waist, with old revolvers in the holster, his clothing was clearly based on the old west along with the poncho and hat he wore. Next to the old West Deadshot was a Killer Croc, though his Croc side was more obvious, he was much taller than the Croc Rick knew and he had a tail and long maw. There was a Boomerang, though he looked different and was wearing darker clothing, a leather coat with a . After him came a Katana, or at leas that was the expression Rick got, from the white and red mask, and the sword he was carrying. Rick began to suspect that this Katana was the original's husband, perhaps from a Earth where she died instead of him. Then Rick groaned as Harley Quinn revealed herself, but she was wearing her original red and black outfit, white make up was on her face and she wore a domino mask over her eyes.

"A suicide mission requires a squad, well soldier, you in or not?" Flagg asked.

Rick looked at June's heart, the blood left behind. Then he looked to his father and nodded his head.

"Where are we heading?"

* * *

Little dark one shot I made, in my head Rick Flagg senior is played by Stephen Lang.

The new look of the Enchantress was based on the Concept art of the film, which I always thought they should have gone for instead, it was scarier.

This Multiverse Suicide squad had some originals in my designs for Deadshot, Croc and Katana, but the Boomerang is from the Arrowverse and Harley Quinn is from the Animated Universe. You'll see them in future chapters of my story The Redeemer.


End file.
